Le crossover que personne n'attendait mais qui existe -insert title-
by Kazeinajiaby AMB
Summary: (Ace Attorney/Kirby/Katanagatari/Yu-Gi-Oh!/APH crossover) Alors que Miles Edgeworth profitait d'un jour de répit, il se retrouve face à un colis étrange, sans destinataire à tracer. Mais ce qu'il ignore c'est que ce mystérieux paquet -et son contenu- annonce le début d'une cohabitation hors du commun. D'où vient ce colis et qui sont ces gens qui squattent chez le procureur ?


_(Bonjour à tous, je me nomme Kazeinajiaby I. AMB -AMB si vous préférez- et c'est la première fois que je publie une fanfic._

 _J'avais envie de mettre mes personnages préférés dans le même univers et voir ce que donnerait leur cohabitation dans une même demeure. Cette fanfic mélange les univers d'Ace Attorney, de Kirby, de Katanagatari, de Yu-Gi-Oh et de Hetalia. Ah ! Ne partez pas ! C'est vrai que l'idée est un peu… disons… cringe… mais je me suis amusé à construire un univers autour de ce crossover et j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Oh et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essaye de faire en sorte que même si vous ne connaissez pas certaines œuvres de ce crossover -je pense notamment à Katanagatari- de rendre ça accessible.)_

 **Turnabout Delivery !**

 **Chapitre 1 : colis… suspect ? – Introduction, partie 1**

Dans son large et luxueux appartement, le jeune procureur de talent Miles Edgeworth buvait un thé, assit bien confortablement sur son fauteuil de cuir, entouré de sa bibliothèque et d'une large fenêtre donnant une vue splendide sur le plus grand parc de la ville de Toaru. C'était le matin et exceptionnellement il n'était pas surchargé par les enquêtes et les procès ; et la paperasse qui en découlait avait été faite à ce jour.

Bien que passionné par son activité, cette pause Edgeworth ne la méritait que trop.

Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et le procureur le comprit vite en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, et l'appeler. Il s'agissait d'un facteur ou d'un employé autorisé, seuls habilités à passer la sécurité du hall.

C'est alors sans pression aucune qu'il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il prit soin au préalable de poser sa tasse presque vide sur la coupole, sur la ronde table basse de bois noble. En déverrouillant la serrure, le procureur n'était nullement surpris de voir un jeune facteur. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il portait un colis d'au moins 30 cm lui fit lever un sourcil.

« Monsieur Edgeworth. » Il posa le paquet délicatement par terre avant de sortir un appareil à écran tactile et un stylet, qu'il lui tendit. « Veuillez signer s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Vous devez faire erreur, je n'ai rien commandé. »

« Je suis désolé Monsieur mais il vous est adressé et nous ne pouvons pas le renvoyer. »

« Cela est fort suspect… A-t-il été analysé ? J'ai lu que les récents évènements ont rendu vos collègues très méfiants envers ce type de colis. »

« En effet, mais nous n'avons nullement détecté d'explosif ou de produit dangereux. Ce tampon sur le carton atteste bel et bien de ce constat. » Il pointa un tampon rouge sur lequel était inscrit « Sécurisé » ainsi que la date et le lieu de l'inspection. « Par contre nous ignorons ce qu'il contient. » Il fit une pause, gêné qu'Edgeworth ne prenne pas le stylet de suite. « Pardon de paraître brutal, Monsieur, mais si vous pouviez signer maintenant… J'ai beaucoup de livraisons aujourd'hui et… »

« … Oui, bien sûr. » Il signa sur l'écran tactile, redonna l'appareil au facteur et souleva le paquet. « Au revoir. »

« Bonne journée ! Au revoir ! »

Le facteur repartit. Miles posa le colis sur sa table basse et reparti fermer la porte avant de l'inspecter.

« Je ne serais pas rassuré avant d'avoir examiné tous les détails étranges et suspects qu'il peut présenter… »

Le colis en lui-même était un carton de qualité standard. Il ne semblait ne jamais avoir été utilisé, comme s'il venait d'une entreprise. Bien que présentant quelques marques, sûrement dues au transport . Pourtant, hormis le tampon du service postier et l'étiquette du destinataire -lui- il n'y avait rien d'autre. Ni logo, ni adresse de l'expéditeur, ni numéro de suivi. Bref, rien qui pourrait en déterminer l'origine. L'hypothèse que ce serait un énième cadeau de son… « admiratrice », Madame Oldbag, a été de suite réfutée.

« Comment a-t-il atterri ici et pourquoi ? » se demanda le procureur dans sa réflexion.

Dubitatif, il se décida finalement à ouvrir le mystérieux paquet. Il retira la bande de ruban adhésif et souleva les deux bords. L'intérieur du carton ne présentait aucune forme d'emballage supplémentaire, un objet était simplement posé dedans. Il n'était donc pas fragile. Également, il était sphérique, rose, et très propre.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Il sorti l'objet de son contenant. Un visage était dessiné dessus, comme si ce personnage dormait. « Une peluche ? » Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche formait un « o ». Sa surface était lisse et douce, et ne pesait guère plus qu'un coussin. Il avait deux appendices du même rose que le reste de son corps, placés de chaque côté et pendants dû à la gravité. Deux sortes de pieds rouges étaient à l'arrière, pendants eux-aussi. Le tout devait mesurer environ quarante centimètres, à vue d'œil.

Miles inspecta le personnage sous tous les angles mais aucune trace d'étiquette ou d'inscription ne s'y trouvait. Rien pour indiquer ce qu'il est censé être. Cela rendait son existence encore plus douteuse.

« J'ignore qui est ce personnage. Il doit s'agir d'une nouvelle idole des jeunes, d'une mascotte ou que sais-je. Le choix de le représenter en train de dormir est bien étrange. » Pensa le procureur, se dirigeant vers une étagère pour le poser. Ainsi placée elle semblait bel et bien allongée et dormante, allant de pair avec son expression.

« Habituellement je jetterais le carton. » il le regarda « mais il peut être une pièce à conviction… hm ? »

Il s'en approcha de nouveau, remarquant une lettre. Sûrement dissimulée par la peluche.

Il l'ouvrit.

L'enveloppe ne contenait qu'un papier qu'il déplia : « Occupez-vous de ce Kirby comme si c'était vôtre Kirby. Caractéristique principale : mange beaucoup. »

… Ce ne fut pas très utile. Toutefois, ce personnage a un nom : Kirby. Edgeworth sortit son carnet et nota tout ce qu'il avait remarqué jusqu'à présent. Il inspecta ensuite la lettre de nouveau. Rien ne pouvait, à l'instar du carton, guider vers une éventuelle piste. Les inscriptions étaient imprimées, donc ne présenteraient sûrement pas d'empreintes digitales, et l'enveloppe était blanche. Il remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe et la reposa dans le carton.

« Il faut les emmener pour des analyses, c'est le seul moyen. » Se disait-il, avant de prendre son téléphone, posé sur l'étagère. « Gumshoe ne devrait pas être très occupé, je vais le contacter… » C'est alors qu'Edgeworth remarqua que la peluche avait disparue !

Elle n'était pas tombée, sur le sol il n'y avait aucun signe lorsque tout à coup, il entendit un bruit. Il se tourna et aperçu le Kirby sur la table basse, allongé, à l'endroit où était sa tasse de thé !

Posée sur la coupole, il souleva la peluche et constata que la tasse avait disparue. Sentant qu'il perdait son calme, il réinspecta la peluche. Et regarda le sol au cas où la tasse serait tombée… ce qui n'était heureusement pas le cas.

« Aucun compartiment à piles… mais comment est-ce possible ? » L'absence de traces évacua l'hypothèse que la tasse ait été déplacée. Intrigué, il posa la peluche sur la table et tâtonna son dos avec la coupole. « Il n'absorbe pas les objets… » C'est alors qu'il repensa à la lettre. « Non… ce n'est pas possible… » Est-ce donc ce « mange beaucoup » qu'indiquait la lettre ? Cela l'énervait. « C'est absurde, une peluche ne peut pas manger ! Quoiqu'une peluche ne pourrait pas se déplacer seule non plus… »

Il reposa le Kirby sur l'étagère à son emplacement de toute à l'heure. « Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! ».

Se disant qu'il avait dû mal la placer, il vérifia que la peluche ne puisse pas glisser avant de ressortir son téléphone et de composer le numéro du détective Gumshoe.

« Allô ? Monsieur Edgeworth, m'sieur ? »

« Allô, oui, Gumshoe, j'aimerais que tu fasses faire une analyse d'empreintes sur quelques objets pour moi. J'ai reçu un colis qui mériterait une inspection plus en profondeur. »

« Nous sommes samedi, Monsieur Edgeworth… » dit-il d'une voix plaintive.

« Ce n'est pas une affaire urgente, et je paierais les frais éventuels… »

« Vous allez bien, m'sieur ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais simplement tracer l'expéditeur de ce colis. »

« Pourquoi ne pas regarder l'étiquette avec le numéro de colis ? »

« S'il y en avait ne je ne t'aurais pas appelé ! Ça te tuerais de réfléchir un peu ?! »

« Aaaah ! Ne criez pas comme ça, Monsieur Edgeworth ! D-D'accord on se verra lundi au bureau. Vous avez ouvert le colis ? Rien de dangereux ? »

« Oui, il y avait le tampon 'sécurisé'. » Miles jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'étagère pour se rendre compte que la peluche avait encore disparue ! « Uh… Nous en parlerons lundi. »

« Ah ? Eh bien, entendu Monsieur Edgeworth ! À lundi, m'sieur ! »

Edgeworth raccrocha et se remis à la recherche du Kirby. Il avait quitté la pièce. Son instinct – et surtout la lettre – le poussa à se rendre à la cuisine. Il avait raison : Kirby avait ouvert un placard et dormait sur une boîte de gâteaux donc le contenu avait été vidé de moitié.

Face à tous ces éléments, la conclusion évidente était qu'en réalité ce Kirby était un être vivant. Miles ne pouvait pas y croire mais tous les éléments pointaient vers cette direction. Il replaça la « créature » sur l'étagère et la fixa, attendant le moment où elle « bougerait » de nouveau.

« Je ne vais pas rester là pendant des heures… peut-être que quelque chose peut « l'activer ». » Pensa-t-il avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre un gâteau de la boîte. Il retourna voir le Kirby, resté à sa place, miraculeusement. Il lui tendit le biscuit, le Kirby ouvrit les yeux et la bouche. Surpris, Edgeworth fronça les sourcils et déposa le biscuit dans la bouche. Il ne connaissait pas cet « animal », si c'en était bien un, mais il avait déjà beaucoup trop de questions en tête. Le mieux, pensait-il, serait de se contenter de la situation actuelle, faute de pouvoir l'expliquer sur le moment. L'enquête devrait donner plus d'éléments de compréhension.

Le Kirby fit un « Poyo ! » de joie avant de manger le gâteau.

« … Je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre… plus jamais… » sa voix semblait désespérée.

« Poyo ? »

« Tu ne sais dire que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne va pas m'être très utile. Quoique, peut-être que Wright saurait me traduire tout cela, il a interrogé un perroquet et je ne sais quoi d'autre dans le passé… »

« Wright-poyo ! »

« Hmm, tu as l'air de comprendre ce que je dis. C'est un bon point. Je suppose que si je t'appelle « Kirby », ça te conviendras. »

« Kirby ! Kirby ! »

« Pour ma part, je me nomme Miles Edgeworth. (Est-ce que je suis sérieusement en train de communiquer avec ça ?...) Mais ce serait préférable que tu m'appelles Edgeworth. »

« Worth-poyo ! »

« ….. Non, je ne vais pas insister. » pensa-t-il.

Kirby regarda les alentours, puis observa Miles. Son attention semblait porter sur son jabot.

« Hm, je suppose que je vais devoir le garder, le temps de retrouver la personne qui me l'a envoyé. (Non… demander une permission légale ne serait pas une bonne idée, aussi malaisante soit cette situation… Cela me fais remonter bien des souvenirs…) hmpf, j'ignore combien de temps il a voyagé jusqu'à chez moi, mais cela devrait expliquer son grand appétit. J'ignore également quelle est cette espèce et comment s'en occuper... Maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi l'avoir mis tout seul dans un carton ? C'est dangereux de mettre un être vivant dans une boîte sans précautions, à moins que l'expéditeur ne sache pas que c'en était un. À l'inverse cependant le cacher permettait d'évacuer les soupçons, et surtout le contrôle du service postal et… que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La créature avait son jabot à la bouche, et tentait visiblement de le manger.

« Nghooooh ! Non ! Ce n'est pas comestible, enfin ! » Il retira Kirby, remarquant, d'une part, qu'il n'avait pas de dents et, d'autre part, qu'il ne bavait pas. Miles qui avait décidé de ne plus se poser de questions en l'air, reprit vite son attitude normale.

Kirby, quant à lui, semblait terriblement déçu. Le jabot ne devait pas avoir bon goût.

« Je sais que tu dois avoir faim, mais tu ne peux pas manger tout et n'importe quoi non plus ! » s'exclama-t-il en le posant par terre. Assit sur son fauteuil, il sortit son ordinateur portable et tenta une recherche sur le sujet. Bien évidemment, Kirby n'appartenait à aucune espèce connue, donc trouver une source fiable serait vain. Il ne tomberait pas non plus sur la série de jeux vidéo – qui n'existe pas dans cette histoire – ou KnR, mais entre quelques sites sur l'aspirateur du même nom il vit finalement des sites spécialisés dans les histoires d'aliens et de théories conspirationnistes qui contenaient des articles sur l'étrange créature. Quelle source. Kirby regardait l'écran, intrigué. En voyant une photo de lui il lança un « Poyo ! » d'étonnement, la pointant de son espèce de main (appendice).

« Visiblement, Kirby, tu as été vu voler sur une étoile. » Annonça-t-il d'un ton ironique… avant de se dire que ce serait effectivement possible. « Mais passons, alors voyons… 'Kirby des étoiles, type d'alien d'espèce et de sexe inconnus, d'origine inconnue, venant très probablement d'une étoile. Selon nos recherches, il/elle mangerait la même nourriture que les humains, mais peut également avaler des objets et des éléments (même du feu !) de plusieurs mètres. L'explication de ce phénomène est encore inconnue à ce jour. Il/elle ne semble pas dangereux. Comportement proche du très jeune enfant. Méfiance de niveau 3 tout de même.' Sur quoi est basée cette 'échelle' ? Nul ne sait… » L'article semblait avoir plus de contenu mais il était seulement accessible aux inscrits. « J'ignore si je peux me fier à ce site mais c'est le plus complet des quelques existants… Je me pose encore plus de questions sur l'état de mon expéditeur maintenant… » songeait-il, ne se remettant pas qu'une telle créature puisse exister et que d'autres personnes l'ait observée auparavant.

Miles ferma son PC et se leva. Kirby sauta et se posa sur la table basse. Le procureur se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, mettant sa verte, accrochée sur le porte-manteau.

Kirby le regarda faire.

« Poyo ? »

« Je vais passer chez le traiteur » Il reformula, ne pensant pas que son interlocuteur sache quel est ce genre d'endroit. « Je vais aller acheter à manger. Tu restes là, d'accord ? »

« Poyo ! » Il était heureux dès que Miles eu prononcé le mot « manger ». Et acquiesça.

« Par contre tu n'auras rien si je vois que tu es encore allé dans mes placards ! »

« Poyo… »

« Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. » Il passa la porte, la fermant à clefs derrière lui.

Kirby se mit alors à explorer les lieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine, ouverte et visible depuis le salon mais, ayant peur de laisser une trace de passage, n'osa pas y entrer. 'Worth' faisait peur quand il était énervé. L'appartement était large et comprenait plusieurs pièces. Kirby ouvrit quelques portes. Salles de bain, chambres, il reconnu celle d'Edgeworth à cause des couleurs, proches de celles de ses vêtements. Les deux autres chambres étaient décorées de façon plus sobre, mais toutes avaient en commun la présence d'un large balcon. Des pots de fleurs décoraient les meubles d'à peu près toutes les pièces. Aimait-il les fleurs ? Il y en avait de diverses sortes et elles sentaient bon.

Il retourna dans le salon et aperçu la vaste bibliothèque dont les étagères recouvraient les murs. Kirby ne savait pas lire mais connaissait ces objets. Il prit un livre au hasard et l'ouvrit : c'était un livre de droit criminel, et l'absence d'images ne le rendait pas intéressant aux yeux de la créature qui le laissa par terre. Il aspira un peu d'air pour flotter et observer le reste des étagères. Un porte-clefs était posé près de quelques livres, représentant une sorte de masque rouge. Kirby le prit pour le mettre à la bouche, mais le reposa de sitôt, n'ayant pas bon goût. À côté de cet objet se trouvait un cadre, contenant une photo. Kirby la fixa. Il décida de prendre le cadre et de le regarder plus longuement, à présent assit sur le joli fauteuil de cuir, très confortable. Deux personnes étaient dessus : l'une devait être Worth, mais en plus petit, et l'autre était un adulte. Ils se ressemblaient de visage : sa famille ?

On entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Miles était de retour. Il portait deux sacs en plastique dans une main, tenant la poignée de porte de l'autre.

« Me revoilà. » Il posa les sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine, remarquant au passage que Kirby n'y avait rien fait de plus. À ce sujet, il vit la créature sur son fauteuil, fixant un objet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ah. C'est une photo de mon père, et de moi quand j'étais plus jeune. » Expliqua-t-il en désignant les personnes du doigt.

« Poyo… » il semblait être attentif à ses paroles.

Edgeworth se demanda si Kirby avait (eu ?) des parents, mais il préféra éviter le sujet.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de le fixer plus longtemps… »

« Poyo ? Poyo ! » S'exclama Kirby, pointant le père d'Edgeworth.

« Il n'est plus là depuis longtemps. » Après une petite pause, il reprit. « Tu ne le rencontreras pas, si c'est ta question. (Si c'est bien ce que tu me demandais… comprendre tes 'poyo' n'est pas une tâche facile.) »

« Poyo… » la boule rose lui tendit le cadre.

« Merci, je vais le mettre à sa place. » Il s'exécuta, ramassant au passage le livre de droit criminel qui était resté par terre. Il rangea les deux à leurs places respectives. « Allons manger, Kirby, ça va refroidir sinon. »

« Poyo ! » Il leva les bras, tout content. Il suivit ensuite Miles jusqu'à la cuisine, sautant pour atteindre la chaise.

* * *

« MONSIEUR EDGEWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTH ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de crier comme ça ! Je t'entends très bien ! » Le procureur se leva de son fauteuil de bureau, de retour au bâtiment des procureurs. « Alors ? »

« C'est impossible de savoir qui a envoyé ce colis, Monsieur Edgeworth ! Aucune empreinte digitale sur le colis, l'enveloppe ou la lettre et aucune trace à part les vôtres, m'sieur ! »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

« Mais peut-être qu'en analysant le contenu du colis… enfin, si vous l'avez laissé chez vous ce n'est pas grave, m'sieur… E-En attendant, j'ai demandé une étude des colis reçus et envoyés dans le dernier trimestre. On a trouvé pas mal de produits illicites, mais à part ça, rien ne vous concernant, m'sieur. » Bien que fier d'avoir pu mettre la main sur un réseau de trafic, Gumshoe savait que cela ne menait à aucune piste sur l'affaire qui préoccupait son supérieur. Il voulait garder le sourire mais sa déception fut plus visible.

« Très bien. Pas de nouvelle affaire aujourd'hui ? » Edgeworth tenta de changer de sujet. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mettre une affaire entre parenthèses. Si le contenant ne donnait rien alors il devrait se concentrer sur le contenu.

« Non, Monsieur Edgeworth. Mais dîtes, je pourrais savoir ce que contenait le colis ? »

Cependant, _ce_ contenu du colis allait attirer beaucoup trop d'attention, nuisible à l'enquête. Mais le procureur savait que, malgré son manque de professionnalisme, le détective Gumshoe était quelqu'un de confiance.

« Gumshoe, tu es d'accord que je n'agis que dans la plus pure forme de logique. »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Edgeworth ! Vous êtes un vrai pro, m'sieur ! »

« Alors regarde cette photo que j'ai prise samedi. » Il sortit ladite photo d'une poche de sa veste et la tendit au détective.

« Ooooooh, c'est mignon, m'sieur ! C'est une peluche ? »

« Non… c'est vivant. »

« QUOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?! Mais c'est pas possible ! Ça n'existe pas un animal comme ça, m'sieur ! » Cette réaction était bien prévisible…

« Justement, voilà le problème. » Edgeworth afficha un air très sérieux, fronçant les sourcils comme à son habitude.

« … Vous n'avez pas l'air de plaisanter, Monsieur Edgeworth… » Gumshoe ravala sa salive, il savait que ce regard signifiait qu'il était _extrêmement_ sérieux. « Vous voulez que je fasse des recherches sur… cette créature ? »

« J'aurais volontiers confié cette mission à une unité spécialisée. Mais au vu des circonstances, ce serait problématique, surtout si une fuite d'information révèlerait l'existence de ce Kirby au grand public. Je te demanderais alors d'être très discret. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

« Kirby vous dîtes ? » Il prit un carnet et nota ce qu'Edgeworth venait de lui faire part. « J'ai compris, Monsieur Edgeworth ! Je serai aussi discret qu'un ninja ! » Il sourit, content de se sentir utile.

« … »

« Pardon Monsieur Edgeworth, m'sieur… je me sentais vraiment bien dans ce rôle d'agent secret… » Sa joie venait de se briser, mis mal à l'aise par le regard perçant du procureur. Ce dernier continuait de le fixer, donnant un ordre implicite que Gumshoe comprit tout de suite. « D-D'accord, je vous laisse ! » Il se souvint subitement de quelque chose. « Oh, au fait, vous avez encore reçu des fleurs. Je vous les ai posées derrière le bureau, comme d'habitude. Je vous recontacte si j'ai du nouveau, m'sieur ! »

Miles eu un frisson tout d'un coup.

Le colis, vide, était posé sur son bureau. Le rapport de l'analyse à sa droite. L'étiquette était à portée de vue du procureur, qui fut pris d'une certaine curiosité.

« Comment diable est-ce que ce colis aurait-il pu être envoyé avec un tel écart de la procédure ? L'étiquette doit cacher quelque chose… »

Edgeworth souleva l'étiquette, ce qui déchira une partie des couches du carton. L'inspectant de plus près avec la loupe posée sur son bureau, il remarqua quelque chose de suspect : cette étiquette était posée sur une autre étiquette !

Il avait vu juste, une fois de plus. La vraie étiquette était conforme aux colis classiques : numéro de suivi, expéditeur, tampon avec la date d'expédition. Cependant, un détail ne collait pas. En effet, l'adresse du destinataire n'était pas la sienne, mais celle d'un certain Phil Atéli. L'adresse se situait à Toaru, pas loin de ses quartiers par ailleurs.

« Je demanderais à Gumshoe d'interroger cet individu. »


End file.
